opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Kizaru!!
The fight begins where the last one ended: Kizaru:Oh my so u think alone you can defeat me? Marimo:You are really bad injured so my chances are big. Kizaru:I wont be that sure. Marimo:have to defeat him but at my current power i cant i must use that but what if isnt working,i have to try first without it Marimo dashes to Kizaru. Marimo:Demon's Roar!! Kizaru:Uhmmmm the same attack wont work on me if u try it a second time. Marimo hits Kizaru but Kizaru appears before Marimo and kicks him at the speed of light. Marimo gets thrown into a building. Marimo:I cant give him any second.Demon's Roar! Kizaru:What again?This is patethic. Marimo stops suddenly. Marimo:Demon's Twister! Kizaru gets hit but Kizaru transforms his body in light so it doesnt affect him. Marimo continues his attack with Death Wheel. Kizaru transforms into light again and the attack doesnt affect him. Marimo jumps high in the air and use Sky Tower. Kizaru does the same thing. Marimo:*gasp*Damn it my attacks are just to weak and slow for him....*gasp*. Kizaru:Giving up? Marimo:NEVER!!I cant forgive you for destroying our ship! Kizaru:So what you will do? Marimo jumps high in the air using his DF. Marimo:Demon's Roar! Kizaru:This is getting boring i'll end it right now. Marimo stops in the air. Marimo:Demon's Stab!! Kizaru lets all the attacks pass him. Marimo lands on the ground and dashes at Kizaru. Marimo reaches him and uses ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE STAG LIKE A BEE. The technique is eneffective as well Kizaru letting all the attacks pass him. Marimo:Impossible even using haki......This is the level of an admiral. Kizaru:I was about to get defeated by you and your captain earlier of course i became serious. Marimo jumps on a nearby tree. Marimo:is no other chance for me is kill or die Marimo throws 3 of his swords imbued with haki and Kizaru simply dodges them. Marimo:Demon's Claws!!!!!(leaves 5 cuts like a normal claw but this are faster and more powerfull) Kizaru gets hit by 1 but the others didnt affect him. Marimo lands on the ground and attacks with One swords slash(slashing the air very fast with 1 sword and creates a lot of small blades) Kizaru:Yasakani Magatama! Marimo's blades are destroyed and Kizaru technique hit him direcly. Marimo is surounded by smoke. Marimo:Hachitoryu:Eight Cannons!!(firing air blades from all swords and they unite together creating a very large and powerfull blade) Kizaru lets the attack pass him and comes to Marimo and kicks him in the head. Marimo gets back with little damage. Kizaru:Uhmm i was about to forget about your DF.What a dangerous DF you have. Marimo:*smiles* Kizaru:?? Marimo:Demon's Roar! Kizaru jumps in the air. Kizaru:I'm already bored with this useless technique. Marimo throws 5 of his swords into trees and builings all surounding Kizaru. Kizaru:Hmmmmm. Energy from the blades unites and catches Kizaru. Kizaru:What?Well lets just get off this....HA?!Why i cant transform into light? Marimo:I imbued with haki my weapons and link them together using my DF energy.I never though this may work cause it requires a lot of energy that even my DF wasnt able to produce but i think this is what happen when u become stronger. Marimo shoots an air blade from his sword that cuts Kizaru. Marimo:Good!LETS DANCE KIZARU!!Lion's Roar!!!!(leaves 3 big cuts) Kizaru gets hit by the technique. Marimo lands on a tree. Marimo:I won.....I won....I DEFEATED AN ADMIRAL CAPTA... Marimo gets hit by a laser beam in his stomach. Marimo:What?? Kizaru:Dont understimate me. Kizaru kicks Marimo at the speed of light. Marimo is thrown in a nearby building. Kizaru comes and kicks him trought the building into another. Kizaru:Finally the fight is over....Just die in silence k?*grins*Yasakani Magatama. Marimo gets hit by all bulltets from the technique. Kizaru goes to see if Marimo is still alive. Kizaru:Oiiiiii are you still alive? Marimo:*coughing blood*Fuck you! Kizaru kicks Marimo one more time and Marimo gets unconscious. Kizaru prepares one last kick to kill Marimo. A shadow is seen in Kizaru's back..... Kabuto appears and stops Kizaru's last kick on Marimo. Kabuto:Kizaru let me finish him! Kizaru:Oiiiii why do you come so suddenly?.....But ok i trust you. Kabuto stabs Marimo in his heart.(illusion produced by Magnus) Kabuto:Let me take care of their bodies i have high respect for them. Kizaru and Aokiji:K we will let you take care of them. After some hours the whole crew wakes up. Magnus:THE HELL THAT MAN HELPED US AGAIN?!!! Marimo:Ha?What the hell happened captain?How we are still alive? Magnus:I really dont know i think it was a miracle. Marimo then notice a letter in his pocket. Marimo begins reading it. Marimo:Swordsman you have to unite your spirit,body,devil fruit and swords to become stronger.You posses one of the 3 cursed swords. Magnus:SHIT! Crew:Whats wrong captain? Magnus:Like this we will die the frist moment we arrive in the New World. Marimo:You're totally right...We have to train. Magnus:Guys i just took a hard decision. NWW,Milkaholic,Muramasa:HM? Marimo:I know... Magnus:We will train in separate ways and after 2 years we will come back HERE!! Marimo:Exaclty what i though. NWW:I understand thats how we will become more powerfull. Muramasa:Got it captain! Milkaholic:LETS MEET AFTER 2 YEARS!! The whole crew:AYEE!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts